


Chapter 4 - It Really Is a Sleepover

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1990s, Angst, Creepy Russia (Hetalia), Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Nationverse, Nightmares, Points of View, Post Soviet Union, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: After World War One both nations entered a war against one another in a border conflict for Vilnius, the historical capital of Lithuania. After that, the two cut off ties completely until World War Two. Lithuania remained salty and angry that Poland would betray him as more came to light in his mind about the actions that really happened when the two were the Commonwealth and who really was in charge.During the Cold War both nations didn't speak much outside of a professional setting and never had a chance to confront one another. It's 1992 and the two are thrust on a Blind Date at the hands of France. Will they be able to confront their long standing disagreements with one another, that have cultivated since the early 1900s, or will they continue to fall astray?Every part tells the same story but from a different point of view. After all, there is two sides to every story.This story is posted in parts to help keep it easy to follow! So it is better advised to bookmark the 'Series' instead of individual stories if you want to keep updated.This section ends their first night together - However, this is just the beginning of their story.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Part Four - Lithuania

“You’re pretty great…” Poland giggled, brushing Lithuania’s hair, and humming softly to himself. “I can’t believe I finally have somebody like you.” 

Poland’s words were warm and soft, like the afternoon sunlight that had been shining down upon them and their land. “I’m happy too,” said Lithuania as he admired the beautiful Ruthenian landscape and took in the cool fall air. Lush fields of rye cascaded across the world around him, and he felt as if he were a God amongst men. “We’re going to be the best!” Lithuania joyously declared, smiling enthusiastically at the idea of what the future would hold.

Poland continued to hum a familiar, yet unrecognizable tune, setting the brush down at Lithuania’s side. Poland was careful and precise with his movements as he worked, as he was always a bit of a perfectionist. “We’re always going to be the best!” Poland added, slipping what felt like a crown of some kind into Lithuania’s hair, delicately caressing his scalp with his fingers. 

Lithuania didn't mind times like this. The head massage felt good, especially when given by someone he cared for so dearly. Poland was his partner, his equal, and although he could be a bit selfish and goofy at times, he was still his best friend. 

Poland continued to hum, putting his arms around Lithuania. They were pleasant, yet something felt off about them. They seemed heavier than usual, but Lithuania shook it off. After all, Poland had been getting stronger, too.

“You’ll always be by my side, won't you?” Poland kissed the top of Lithuania’s head and ran his arms down Lithuania’s chest, adjusting his clothes. He wasn’t quite sure what it was this time, but it felt nice to be touched by someone he loved. 

Poland’s delicate hands felt strangely large against Lithuania’s body, and the tune that Poland hummed became clearer and more reminiscent of something he’d heard so many times before. “Y-Yeah…” Uncertainty formed in Lithuania’s head as his brain connected the humming to the reality that was coming to life around him.

Poland continued to hum and Lithuania began placing words to the tune. It was the State Anthem, a song that had been burned into his brain. Panic started to bare down upon him, the ungodly tune of the Soviet Union piercing through his mind. “Why are you humming this song, Po?” Lithuania couldn’t move. Poland’s arms were tightly pressed against Lithuania’s chest, making him feel like nothing but a doll. 

“Isn’t this the most beautiful song in the world, Liet?” Poland hummed more, giving an even tighter squeeze, like a monstrous bear hug. 

This time, it hurt, and Lithuania grew more panicked and angry, his heart beating faster. “No, it’s not.” He tried to be polite, but Poland had him fully imprisoned in his arms. “I think we’re done. I need to go for a walk in the woods.” He squirmed some, his clothes tight around his body. “You know, clear my head.”

“That’s not very nice of you, Mr Lithuania.” Poland’s voice was different this time; harder to make out, but familiar. “After all, there’s no way out.”

The landscape of beautiful Ruthenia shifted in a split second, warping into the freezing Siberian tundra. Terror flew through Lithuania’s body, and he immediately whirled against the force of Poland’s hands, only to see Russia standing there, an innocent and fragile smile plastered across his face.

Russia teetered from side to side in blissful innocence, his hands off Lithuania now, but only momentarily before he offered an assuring pat on the head. “You’re so cute when you’re worried.” Russia ruffled Lithuania’s hair. “...and anyhow, you know what happens if you try to run.”

Lithuania’s breath came in short, unsteady bursts, panic setting in full force. He wanted to run, he wanted to get up, but his body wouldn’t let him. Suddenly he froze, the familiar crack of a whip behind him, the sound springing him awake in an icy cold sweat.

The dark, calm, quiet hotel room was his reality now, and Lithuania took a moment to recollect his thoughts and remember where he was. He ran his fingers through his hair, his head pounding just as much as his chest. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself, feeling his body and finding relief when he found he was in his own regular street clothes and nothing else.

Lithuania studied the dark room, grateful to see Poland in the chair across from him. “Dream, right.” He tried to reassure himself before wiping some sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. He started for some water, his mind in a haze as he recalled the night prior. Rage began to build inside himself when he realized he had consumed a copious amount of vodka. The one thing he was trying not to drink anymore.

After pouring himself a glass of water, Lithuania made his way back into the main room, his eyes catching the shine of Poland’s open eyes. “Po?” he murmured, testing with uncertainty the reality before him.

“I’m asleep,” Poland responded. “I mean…” Weakly, he trailed off, too tired to pretend.

Lithuania stood firm as he concentrated on Poland in hopes of escaping the demands of his own turbulent thoughts. Nightmares like that, although common for him, would rip at him for hours on end if he didn’t make an attempt to distract himself. “Are you alright?”

Poland wilted in the moonlight that was seeping through the window. He didn’t say anything, but exhaustion was written on his face, evidence that he had only barely overcome his fight against sleep. 

“I think it’s alright if I leave now.” Lithuania downed the water in his cup and took a peek out the window. “It’s stopped raining and so I can just go take a walk or something before I have to catch my flight.” He didn’t want to burden Poland any more than he had already, even if he wanted to distract himself from his own nightmare. He could return Poland his bed and handle a couple of hours of aimless walking until it was time to go. 

The room fell silent as Poland fidgeted in the armchair. “Oh,” he said, and then he stilled.

“You can take your bed back and--” 

Poland receded into the chair a little bit. “Don’t go…” His desperate green eyes glistened at Lithuania. “Please…”

Lithuania scowled, those words were only encouraging him to leave. The last thing he wanted was to be told what to do, especially by someone like Poland. Although concerned for him, Lithuania didn’t like the request. “Why?” he grumbled, crushing the paper cup in his hand.

“Please, I won't ask anything again, just, stay, please.” Poland was pleading now, his arms wrapped tightly in terror around his pillow. “I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want to fall asleep.”

Lithuania wasn’t impressed by Poland’s actions, but sat down at the foot of the bed and gave Poland a good look over. “Why?” he asked again, doing his best to study Poland’s actions. He needed to know if Poland was doing this on purpose or truly afraid.

“What if I wake up and I’m not here?” Poland’s voice cracked with the weight of barely suppressed tears. “What if the last three years had been a dream and I’m still--” A flood of tears, at last, broke through and silenced him.

As silly as a statement that was, Lithuania understood exactly the fear going through Poland’s head. There was something surreal about living in a nightmare for so long only to be suddenly liberated from it.

Lithuania let out a sigh, splitting his pity lopsidedly in Poland’s favour. “Alright…” He shook his head, recounting both the reality and the nightmares he had faced during his times as an occupied country. “I’ll stay…” Despite his reluctance, something inside made him feel like it would benefit both he and Poland if he remained where he was.

Even if their own bitter hatred towards one another had divided them for decades, Lithuania still felt a mutual connection to Poland. This strange kinship bonded the two in a way that other nations would never be able to understand. In a sense, Poland still felt like Lithuania’s other half, and while this sentiment disgusted Lithuania, it was comforting at the same time. Despite having similar feelings towards his two fellow Baltic states, they weren’t the same. They were like brothers to him, but Poland was something else entirely. 

“Do you usually have trouble sleeping?” Lithuania asked as remnants of the dream floated through his brain. That moment with Poland in the rye fields felt like a slice of heaven, warm nostalgic thoughts reemerging in his mind. For the moment, hearing Poland’s voice intensified that nostalgia. 

Poland shifted in the seat. “Yes.” He wiped tears away from his eyes with his hand. “I usually drink until I pass out or lay next to my horse.” He sniffled. “I just need to have something by my side at night… It’s stupid…” 

Lithuania remained quiet. He knew what it was like to suffer from irrational and silly fears that would be unlikely to happen. Oftentimes, when he had nightmares like that, he could never quite fall asleep again, or if he did, his mind would pull him back into the fantasy.

Slowly, an offer crept its way into the back of Lithuania’s mind. “Do you want to lay next to me?” he uttered, regret instantly hitting him, but it was already too late to back out now. “If it helps you, I don’t mind.” As long as Lithuania could keep solid boundaries, it would be okay. Maybe sleeping with Poland would bring him some own comfort to pull through the rest of the night, all the while, helping… no, sparing Poland a night of unrest. “Just this once.”

“What?” Poland sounded utterly confused.

“It’s my fault you threw out your alcohol and I’m sure you want to be well-rested for tomorrow,” Lithuania carried on with the offer. “So… You can lay next to me, if you need to.”

There were a few seconds of silence. “Are you sure?” Poland looked hesitant, but nevertheless eager. 

“Yes.” Lithuania shook his head as he pulled down the covers. Poland’s nearly desperate interest in the idea of laying next to him made him feel pretty good. In a sense, it was as if he had just been granted the right to dictate whether or not Poland would get to sleep at all. That slight power over the other made him light up inside. “Just try not to touch me, okay?”

Like a scared child, Poland promptly took the offer and made his way towards the bed, placing his pillow down and scrambling under the covers. “Thank you.” 

“Just sleep, okay?” Lithuania got into the bed and pushed himself as far away from Poland as he could. Even if he’d slept with Poland thousands of times, the idea of laying with him now wasn’t the most pleasant thought. “This will be good enough for you, right?”

“Yes…” Poland sighed, relieved. “Really, thank you…”

Lithuania rolled his eyes at Poland’s desperation but still felt comfortable next to him. Although he wanted to tell himself that he was indifferent to Poland being there, the other’s presence undeniably comforted him, too.

Poland squirmed about, prompting Lithuania to push himself further away from Poland, almost until he was teetering on the edge of the bed. “Can you stop?” Lithuania grumbled, “I have no problem with getting out of the bed and leaving you to deal with your problems yourself.” 

The room, and Poland, went still and silent, and finally, Lithuania was able to take in what he had just done. It felt good when he thought about it. He enjoyed caring for other people, even if it wasn’t someone he wanted to care about. Being able to turn his negative thoughts into positive energy to help someone else was enough to get him through the day.

With his back turned to Poland, Lithuania closed his eyes, letting sleep take him swiftly by surprise.

\--

Morning came quickly, not a nightmare to be had. With a few groans and grunts, Lithuania found himself waking up, confusion instantly hitting him as he noticed his arm was thrust over Poland’s sleeping chest. He felt dirty and uneasy as he tried to figure out what he was doing this close to Poland, and in response hastily pulled himself off Poland and sat up in bed. His head spun as he looked towards the lighter framed man next to him and wondered what exactly Poland had done to make him get so close.

Lithuania scanned Poland’s sleeping body for a moment as he tried to piece together what had happened after he agreed to let Poland lay with him, but he found himself distracted by how peaceful Poland appeared. 

In fear of waking him, Lithuania slid himself back down into the bed and began to reflect on the night before and the kind of person he had thought Poland to be versus who Poland seemed to be now. He gave off different energy, no longer that of a spoiled prince, but one of a tired man who had touched the darkest corners of reality and survived. 

Lithuania closed his eyes again and thought back towards the days when Poland was spoiled, when they fought alongside one another, celebrated together. His mind began to push the negative feelings out of his head. That was, until he snapped back to reality, the crushing realization that this was probably all a part of Poland’s plan: get Lithuania to remember the good old days so Poland can suck him back in and make him his crony.

With that sentiment in mind, Lithuania sat back up and cursed at himself for letting it get this far. He’d been so aloof and stupid, and now he could see Poland’s attempts at manipulating him once again. Poland had had enough time to sleep, and now it was time for Lithuania to go. If he ended up waking him up, so be it.

Lithuania pulled himself out of the bed, giving himself a nice stretch before getting ready to stick on his shoes and head out.

“Hey…” Poland had woken up and was turned to face Lithuania.

Pressed with the need to reply back, Lithuania let out a quiet, “Hey.” He suppressed his anger, reluctant to cause a scene. Poland couldn’t know that he was onto him. Now, however, was a safer time to get out, and since it was light out and Poland had slept, he really had no reason to stick around. “I’m going to head out now…”

Poland nodded. It seemed benign enough. “Thank you…” He rubbed his eyes with his hands, “I feel well-rested, so, like, thanks…” He gave a sheepish smile. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know.” Lithuania was curt, irritated he had let it all go so far. Hopefully, Poland didn’t also notice Lithuania’s arm had found itself on top of him during the night. “I’m going to make my way to the airport.” He didn’t add that he had a few hours before he was supposed to leave and was planning to spend it at a sports bar downing a few beers. “Do you think we can, um…” Lithuania slid on his shoes, hesitant. Poland was a Gossip Queen, and he could easily twist the night into more than it had been. “...not mention any of this to anyone?”

“If you don’t, I won’t.” Poland slid himself over in the bed to where Lithuania had been laying, “Promise!”

Lithuania shook his head and put a hand on the doorknob. “No, no, I have no intention.” He opened the door, and the prospect of escape filled him with relief. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to see or think about Poland again, except with regards to work. “Have a good time in Paris.” With that, he saw himself out and closed the door.

Suppressed rage accompanied Lithuania as he stomped his way down the stairs and out of the hotel in the direction of his bus stop. His mind swam with anger and confusion about everything that had just transpired. Poland, of all people, again worming his way into his life. Poland, again, being a needy bastard and asking for help. 

The anger consumed him, and Lithuania found himself in an alley relieving himself of his emotions. “Stupid!” He kicked a trash bin so hard against the side of a building he dented it, “Bastard!” 

He’d have continued if an old woman passing by wasn’t staring at him with a furious and terrified look. “Ah, sorry…” Lithuania muttered, making his way out of the alley and off to find the nearest bar where he could drink away his memories of the previous night.

  
Art by [Reyook](https://reyook.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter Four - Poland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poland's side of everything in the last bit of the night which entailed their blind date.

The cold, dark hotel room felt as if it were becoming a prison as Poland sat awake in his chair. His emotions swirled together while his eyes gazed upon Lithuania sleeping peacefully a few meters away from him. His head churned, the increasing headache pulling him in and out of alertness. It was night, but Poland’s insomnia didn’t care about that.

It wasn’t so much that his body wouldn’t let him sleep, but every time he tried to close out the world, he would begin to feel a strange and sudden irrational fear. What if everything were just a dream?

Tension grew stronger as Poland began to remember times he’d woken up in places far from where he’d fallen asleep. Once upon a time, he had dozed off peacefully in one room only to find himself waking up on a cold cement floor in a KGB locker, fallen asleep outside, only to have been dragged into a warehouse and beaten. He couldn’t let it happen again, not now. Even though he was free and there was no logical threat of something happening, he had shared those same thoughts the nights he was kidnapped.

Poland felt his heartbeat pick up, his vision blur, even as he tried to focus on Lithuania’s still form in front of him. He wanted to sleep, he craved it, but his body would tell him lies and force him to stay awake.

Envy filled him as he watched Lithuania’s tranquil rest. The other’s presence still reassured him, but the whole evening had felt so surreal he began to wonder if he wasn’t just dreaming now. He longed to sit next to Lithuania, to feel the warmth and presence of another living creature beside him. Securing him. At times of unrest, Poland would find himself snuggling against his Pony for comfort, the only stable salvation to a lonely night he could count on for most of his meagre existence.

He continued to stare, remembering the times he and Lithuania would lay together under the night sky in their farmlands, entwined in the golden piles after a hard day’s work. Nostalgia overcame him, memories of castles and partnership, solidarity. Lithuania had come to Poland in a time of need, he’d become his friend, his partner, and eventually his other half.

Hot tears welled up in Poland’s eyes as he looked at the man he used to love. Lithuania had always been one of the most important pieces of his life. Poland began to sob, getting lost in the thoughts of his greater days. He held onto his pillow tightly, finding comfort in at least that.

With a sudden jolt, Lithuania sprang awake in the silent room, making Poland jump a little bit. He watched quietly through tears as the dark silhouette of the man in front of him sat up and wiped his forehead. Lithuania’s breathing was heavy, but he seemed relieved when a quick look around reminded him where he was.

Poland stared at Lithuania, trying to understand why he had woken up so suddenly, before burying his face in his pillow and pretending he was asleep. He didn’t want Lithuania to see him awake, or worse, crying again. Eventually, Lithuania rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He wasn’t making much noise, so Poland took his time cracking open his eyes again.

In spite of his efforts, he still miscalculated his timing. Lithuania was out of the bathroom the next instant, a cup in his hand and confusion in his eyes. “Po?” Lithuania questioned. His voice sounded shaky, but he was awake and calm.

“I’m asleep.” Poland felt his mouth spill out the words before he realized that the answer wouldn’t make very much sense. “I mean…” He tried to backpedal, but he was too tired to fight. His head pounded with exhaustion and his hangover.

“Are you alright?”

Poland squeezed his legs against himself, practically in a fetal position, hugging the pillow for dear life. He didn’t know how to answer, and he wasn’t sure where to start. He just felt drained, and seeing Lithuania there both brought him comfort and a wave of anxiety.

“I think it’s alright if I leave now.” 

Upon hearing those words, Poland felt his body seize, a pressure in his chest forming violently as he fought back tears. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want to be left alone. Someone might come get him and take him away.

“It’s stopped raining and so I can just go take a walk or something before I have to catch my flight.” Lithuania’s presence was ambivalent, yet soothing.

Poland tried to utter a sound, begging him to stay, but all that escaped his lips was a faint, “Oh…” He stared at Lithuania’s dishevelled form, heart and head throbbing, unable to say all that he wanted to say.

Besides struggling to sleep, Poland had likewise been wrestling his thoughts about Lithuania and their shared past. He remembered what he had done, had seen it himself written in the Lithuanian documents and historical notes he’d read. Those may as well have been written in blood. Even if his people told him differently, he couldn’t help but feel sick about how he may have hurt Lithuania. He’d never wanted to hurt him but right now, Poland didn't want to be left alone, even if Lithuania had every right to leave. 

“You can take your bed back and--” 

“Don’t go…” Poland wanted to bury himself in the chair and hide, disappear off the face of the earth again. He looked up and felt the sting of tears burning behind his eyes. 

"Why?" Lithuania growled. As he crushed the cup in his hand, cold aggression and ferocity emanated from his being.

“Please.” Poland sniffled. All he wanted was someone familiar to spend the night with him. It didn’t matter that it was Lithuania. It could have been Germany or Prussia for all he cared, “I won't ask anything again.” He choked on his words. “Just stay, please.” Poland grasped his pillow like a vice. “I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want to fall asleep.”

Keeping a watchful eye on Poland, Lithuania sat at the foot of the bed and proposed another, “Why?” He scrutinized Poland with the same fiery eyes that burned his enemies to the ground.

“What if I wake up and I’m not here?” Poland couldn’t hold back anymore, and he felt the tears breakthrough full force. "What if the last three years had been a dream and I’m still--” Memories and fears of the horrors he’d been through and witnessed seized his mind again.

Lithuania let out a deep sigh. “Alright… I’ll stay.”

Poland turned to Lithuania with confusion, his shock masked only by his pain. Lithuania looked blurry from behind his tears, so he couldn’t tell by looks alone what the man was thinking. He reminded himself that this was Lithuania, the one he knew and fell in love with, but also the one who… Poland couldn’t bring himself to carry on that thought. He wanted to remember Lithuania as what he knew of him before World War I… before the Partitions. The kind and good-hearted man who would push through any amount of shit to see someone happy.

“Do you usually have trouble sleeping?” Lithuania’s words broke Poland’s trance, and Poland pulled himself away from the chair.

“Yes.” Poland wiped tears away with his hand, whatever remainder of makeup he was still wearing smudging onto his palms. He didn’t want to give Lithuania a detailed answer. He didn’t deserve it. Lithuania probably didn’t care about Poland’s feelings as much as Poland didn’t care about Lithuania’s. Besides, it was pathetic that he had such a struggle to begin with, but he couldn’t help himself as he felt the words flow out his mouth, as if Lithuania were still his friend and not a monster. “I usually drink until I pass out or lay next to my horse.” Hearing it out loud sounded even dumber than he’d imagined, and he sniffled, the craving for normalcy overwhelming him. “I just need to have something by my side at night… It’s stupid.” 

Lithuania was quiet for a moment. His figure becoming clearer and clearer as Poland was able to get control over his feelings again. Lithuania was an exhausted wreck himself. It was the middle of the night, and he seemed to have woken up rather suddenly.

He could make out just enough of Lithuania’s face to see that something was wrong with him, but Poland quickly excused it as a hangover. 

“Do you want to lay next to me?” said Lithuania. Poland was sure he hadn’t heard him right. “If it helps you, I don’t mind.” 

“What?” Poland had to be sure. Maybe there was a barrier in their understanding of one another, or in the haze of crying, he was hearing gibberish.

“It’s my fault you threw out your alcohol, and I’m sure you want to be well-rested for tomorrow, so… You can lay next to me, if you need to.”

Poland froze in his shock, surprised that Lithuania would propose such a thing. Didn’t Lithuania remember everything he had done to him? Poland was a monster, an invader, a beast who stole prized land and fought defiantly against Lithuania’s wishes… ...but Lithuania… was all the same too. A cold-blooded murderer filled with hate and selfishness, a man who at a time would have loved to see Poland’s head on a spike. 

Poland wanted to refuse, but his body fought him, the desire for comfort and sleep ripping him in two. “Are you sure?” Maybe Lithuania would change his mind and realize his proposal.

“Yes.” Lithuania began to pull the covers down. He sounded cranky and irritated, probably not the most excited about his offering, but following through with his words regardless. “Just try not to touch me, okay?” 

Poland gave it one last thought, but he took it, snatching his pillow and darting quickly towards the bed. “Thank you,” he muttered, placing pride and dignity aside for sleep, just as he would when taking a stale scrap of food in exchange for a few hours of feeling nourished.

He dove under the covers, adjusting himself quickly. The soft sheets felt like the ones he had at home, and he couldn’t help but feel at ease in them. Even as Lithuania got in, he moved his legs around in the cozy fabric, the mattress like a cloud.

“Just sleep, okay?” Lithuania was as far away from Poland as he could be. “This will be good enough for you, right?”

Poland let out a deep breath. “Yes…” He felt Lithuania’s warmth billow towards him. “Really, thank you…” It offered a familiarity he hadn’t felt in centuries.

He couldn’t help but wiggle in the blankets. The happiness of being next to Lithuania felt otherworldly. Sleeping next to his horse was one thing, Hungary or Bulgaria, or even Italy another, but Lithuania was a feeling he couldn’t even comprehend. History and bad feelings aside, the presence of a man he’d spent centuries with were inexplicable.

“Can you stop?” Lithuania’s words hit Poland’s ears like a sword to the face. “I have no problem with getting out of the bed and leaving you to deal with your problems yourself.” 

Poland stopped moving, hoping to do anything in his power to keep this moment from ending. He looked up at the ceiling, keeping his eyes off of Lithuania, his mind slowly fogging as sleep took hold of him. His eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off without a thought.  
\---  
Poland felt his eyes open at the morning light coming through the windows, a heavy weight across his chest. His eyes widened in surprise until he realized the weight was nothing other than the strong and muscular arm of Lithuania. 

Poland swallowed hard. This felt wrong, but he didn’t want to say anything. He turned his eyes to look at Lithuania, yet all he saw on his handsome face was nothing but a blissful sleep. “Li…” He stopped himself from saying more. He didn’t want to wake Lithuania up. He didn’t know if Lithuania slept a lot or not, and sleep was important, even for immortal things like themselves.

Instead, Poland stayed as still as possible, but took in the feeling of contact, as dirty as it felt. He knew Lithuania wouldn’t want this, but the touch-starved Poland took every fleeting second of this contact as if it were a gift from God. He praised it, thankful for this moment, before drifting back to sleep.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he had slept, but when he came to, Lithuania was pulling himself out of bed and getting ready to leave. Lithuania seemed angry, in a hurry, his shoulders tense, even as he tried to stretch. 

“Hey…” Poland spoke up before Lithuania could leave. He needed to thank him at the very least, let him know the evening wasn’t in vain and that actually, even if it was an emotionally charged ride, it was kind of nice. Despite all the crying.

Lithuania turned to face Poland, his eyes showing little emotion, as if he had withdrawn himself from the situation at hand. “Hey,” he replied. It wasn’t a warm reply, but it wasn’t cold, either. There was something hiding behind his words. “I’m going to head out now…” It was almost like that last sentence was forced out.

“Thank you…” Poland nodded and rubbed his eyes with his hands, “I feel well-rested, so, like thanks…” He smiled, kind of embarrassed about the whole thing, but feeling too good to be mad. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Lithuania replied. “I’m going to make my way to the airport. Do you think we can, um…” Lithuania paused a moment. “...not mention any of this to anyone?”

“If you don’t, I won't.” Poland was a man of honour in those regards. At least, he liked to think he was. He was honest, under God, under his name. It was who he wanted to be. “Promise.” He slid himself over in the bed where Lithuania had been laying, the spot still warm from the other’s body heat. It felt magical.

“No, no, I have no intention.” Lithuania had his hand on the doorknob, ready to get out of there. “Have a good time in Paris,” he said, walking out of the room, leaving no time for Poland to reply this time.

Poland sighed when Lithuania left, and he couldn’t help but feel distraught about the way things had become, but he was well-rested enough to be able to put the thought aside. He knew deep down this wasn’t the first time that he had a friend who had turned their back on him or changed. Prussia, or Gilbert, or whatever he was called now had done the same. Once friends, now… nothing. Though that felt different. At least when he had been friends with Gilbert, they were children. Lithuania had been his partner for centuries more, nearly half a millennium at each other’s side. 

“Change…” Poland was no stranger to change. “I won't let the past hold me back… Lithuania or not.” With those words, he made a promise to himself that he would keep facing forward and accept that things wouldn’t ever be what they were back then.

After all, it was a new start. Communism was over. Now, he was free and back in control, and this time, nothing was going to stop him. He was Poland, after all, and the only person allowed to keep Poland down was Poland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends what I consider the introduction! I might republish this as one single chapter and call it an introduction, later... for now, let me know what you think. This is NOT the end of their story. This is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it okay to start tagging this as Slow Burn? Also, I have so many different ideas of Russia but I want to take a second to remind people that this is from Lithuania's POV and we don't actually know how Russia really was to Lithuania in canon. Well, we know a little bit *cough*. He is only the outcome of his own experiences and interpretations of events that transpired. **Again thank you to CoffeeJay** to be my Beta! I think these chapters will end this event/day of the blind date... but I'll just keep labelling them as continuous chapters. The next story will pick up at a later date, the next time they see one another. If you have any suggestions, comments, feedback, input, corrections, please drop them in the comments! If you wanna draw something for the fanfic or make something, let me know.


End file.
